battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Hammerhead
Hammerhead '(Russian: Головка Молотка) is one of the four new maps included in ''Battlefield 4: Final Stand. The map's setting is on a snowy mountainous area where a submarine base as well as an XD-1 Accipiter testing facility are located. __TOC__ Overview Conquest With the exception of player count, number of flags, and equipment available from each team's deployment, there are few differences between standard Conquest and Conquest Large. The location of flags, deployments and battle pickups on the map are generally identical, as are the vehicles obtained from the capture of a particular flag. Conquest features three flags while Conquest Large includes six flags. Flag Layouts Equipment Deployments Each team begins in corners of the map opposite to one another, on different sides of the frozen water of the cove. US Deployment The Marines start on a shipping dock compound in the south-east corner of the map, where two LCAC transports have begun the unloading of armored vehicles. A single path leads out of the dock area to the north, before forking into roads leading along the coast towards objectives A (left fork) and across a viaduct into objective E (right fork). RU Deployment The Russian deployment in within a military installation in the extreme north-west of the map. Two hangars housing armored fighting vehicles sit in a paved compound across from a row of barracks tents. The main gate of the base is connected to roads leading south-east and direct south, arriving at objectives D and F, respectively. Bases Shipping Depot '''Commander Resource: Vehicle Scan Objective A is found on the eastern side of the mouth of the cove, and sits in a position parallel to objective F. The flag is the site of a commercial shipping depot presumably operated by "Interactive Transport Logistics" (Russian: Интерактивная Транспортная логистика), and is comprised of a large warehouse, bordered to the north and south by rows of shipping containers. A number of barges, also carrying stacked containers, are found locked in the ice on the waterfront. As the capture zone is quite large on this flag, players can seize the objective from the warehouse interior, the barges, or the northern cluster of shipping crates, and although most approaches are fairly exposed, the cluttered yard and warehouse offer numerous hiding spots from which to capture the objective. Ladders on the exterior walls allow players to reach the roof of the warehouse, granting elevated positions from which to survey the surrounding area and the warehouse interior (through a skylight in the ceiling), although the flag cannot be captured from this position. The flag spawns one snowmobile and one HT-95 Levkov upon capture. In addition, a 9M133 Kornet is found overlooking the ice-covered water to the north-west of the depot, and a Rorsch Mk-1 battle pickup is located on the viaduct connected to the logging camp to the north-east. XD-1 Testing Site Commander Resource: Cruise Missile Objective B is one of two flags found within the ridge in the center of the map, and comprises the southern half of the hidden research base built into the hillside. An exterior entrance on the southern tip of the peninsula, opposite a helipad, in addition to several corridors leading from the north section of the complex, grant access to the capture zone. The flag itself is within a large square room with two floors. At the center of the ground floor is an illuminated glass enclosure where the XD-1 Accipiter prototypes were tested, the surrounding area devoted to semi-confined workshops and scattered with engineering equipment. Metal catwalks around the room perimeter, in addition to staircases in adjacent hallways, lead to the second floor, where large windows overlook most of the testing area. Because of these elevated positions, capturing from the ground floor can expose players to fire, although the plentiful cover of the workshops alleviate this somewhat. Although routes to the capture zone from the exterior are limited and thus prone to bottlenecking, once inside, the many interconnected corridors of the base allow attacking players the ability to flank most defensive positions around the flag. An XD-1 battle pickup is found within the glass enclosure in the middle of the square room - glass panels must be broken with melee attacks or gunfire in order to obtain it. While not spawned by capturing the flag, an AH-1Z Viper attack helicopter is located on the helipad outside the southern entrance. Generator Commander Resource: Infantry Scan Objective C comprises the north sector of the base, divided from the XD-1 testing facility by a submarine repair dock in between the two flags. The flag is within a generator room to the north of the dock, with doorways on the ground and upper floors allowing interior access to the facility. On the outside, a doorway adjacent to a helipad on the northern end of the central peninsula leads to a disused supply elevator shaft, with a descending ladder connecting to a corridor north of the generator room. The submarine dock, with large entrances on the east and west sides of the ridge, forms a tunnel for land vehicles passing through the hillside, as the water in the dock is frozen over, although the ice can be broken with explosives. The dock interior is comprised of a ground floor, constituting the dock edges, and a raised floor comprised of catwalks and a partitioned submarine suspended from the ceiling. Ladders on each side of the dock allow access to the upper floor, which provides good overwatch positions against activity within the dock, and around the entrances. The generator room, being significantly more enclosed, means engagements are restricted to close quarters. A number of concrete columns and metal crates, in addition to the generators themselves, provide solid cover against small arms fire. Two SC-42 Schipunov emplacements stand at either entrance to the dock. Similar to the XD-1 labs, an AH-1Z Viper spawns on the helipad near the northern elevator entrance. Village Ruins Objective D is the closest flag to the Russian deployment, and is located in the north-west section of the map. The area around the flag is comprised of a number of metal portacabins, one with stairs leading to a second story, in addition to a stack of shipping containers. The ruins of the objective's name are to the north, outside the capture zone - consisting of a number of partially destroyed stone walls, they serve as cover for players spawning on the flag, and can be a useful position from which to defend the flag. As the objective is on a slight hill, it grants a firing position against the western entrance to the submarine dock, as well as the surrounding ice shelf. The flag spawns one snowmobile and an HT-95 Levkov on capture. An XD-1 Accipiter is found within the smaller of the metal cabins to the south of the flag, while a Kornet missile launcher can be found near the larger cabin to the south-west. Logging Camp Objective E is found on a highway in the north-east corner of the map, and, as the name suggests, is set within a logging facility. The base can be spotted from the air as it lies across a stone viaduct, and is located between two large electrical pylons. The immediate area around the flag itself is home to a large number of pile of logs, collected within a compound surrounded with a tarp-covered wire fence. Due to the high number of these log piles, alongside their resistance to explosives and small arms, cover for infantry here is plentiful, with the stacked logs even providing a small elevated overwatch position. Outside the capture zone, a few metal sheds and cabins, in addition to an assortment of shipping containers, crates and stationary lorries, provide protection of varying degree. The main approaches to the hill are from the highway, or by descending the ridge to the west, and are relatively exposed. The compromised sightlines around this flag grant opportunities for ambush, as well as hiding spots for attacking players. The flag spawns a single snowmobile when captured. Fishing Village Objective F is found on the western bank of the cove in the south-west section of the map. The flag is located within a small settlement made up of nine single-story houses arranged into a rough "U" shape around a central wooden jetty. The flag itself sits next to the jetty on the edge of the frozen body of water, near to a number fishing vessels immobilized by the ice. The area between each house is interspersed with wooden fences, knee-high stone walls, large boulders and pine trees. Despite plentiful cover for infantry, much of it can be destroyed - the many houses, while resistant to small arms fire, cannot resist explosive bombardment, and its lowered elevation exposes the flag to fire from the ridge. While eastern approach of the frozen sea is easier to defend, the road leading north to objective D is obscured with trees and many foothills, allowing vehicles and infantry a more protected route to the flag. The base spawns one Snowmobile when captured. A Kornet ATGM launcher is found on the cove bank south-east of the village, in addition to a Rorsch Mk-1 railgun, found near the road leading north, 170 meters north of the flag itself. Rush Rush sees the USMC making an assault against the Russian submarine base, which is defended by RGF troops. The Marines have the support of an AAV-7A1 AMTRAC throughout the match, while the Russians don't receive vehicles. Stage 1 The American team starts at the very south-east corner of the map, on a roadway leading towards the M-COMs. The first objective is near the USMC's conquest base - a dock area with a number of small structures and military trucks. The second M-COM is near a vehicle checkpoint on the main road, which is enclosed by a wire fence and a metal watchtower lying adjacent to the road. The USMC have their AAV-7A1 AMTRAC and two snowmobiles for the initial stage. Stage 2 The second stage is further along the road, concentrated around a bunker similar to one found on Zavod 311. The first objective is inside, on the western wall of the interior. The second is outside, beside a group of metal containers opposite the roadway. An AMTRAC and two snowmobiles are allocated to the marine team for this stage. Stage 3 The third stage takes place around the shipping depot on the eastern edge of the frozen lake. M-COM A is within the interior of the warehouse building, near the north entrance. M-COM B is on a small barge carrying green containers, outside of the warehouse and directly west of the first M-COM. Once again, the USMC have two snowmobiles and their AMTRAC for support. Stage 4 The last stage is across the lake within the submarine pen and XD-1 testing facility. Objective B is in the generator room to the north of the base, and objective A is inside the XD-1 test area. The marines have their AMTRAC, and a single snowmobile for the last push. Obliteration Obliteration takes place across the full length of the map, with teams starting at their Conquest deployment locations. Each faction's objectives are placed on opposite sides of the central ridge, with the USMC guarding M-COMs on the east side, and the RGF protecting stations on the west side. In addition to a number of light vehicles dispersed throughout the map, a sigle HT-95 Levkov hover tank can be found at both the Shipping Depot (flag A in Conquest) and the Village Ruins (flag D). Battle pickups are present in this mode, and are identical both in variety and placement to pickups in Conquest. Capture the Flag In Capture the Flag, the map boundaries are the same as in Conquest and Obliteration. The USMC's flag pedestal is within the Logging camp (flag E in Conquest Large), with their vehicles spawning further to the south-east, parallel to the viaduct. The Russian base is located around the Fishing village (flag F in Conquest Large), and their vehicles spawn on a roadway to the south. As with Obliteration, battle pickups are in the same locations as in Conquest, light vehicles are scattered between the bases, and one HT-95 Levkov each can be found at the Shipping Depot and the Village Ruins. Domination Domination takes places within the submarine bunker and laboratories underneath the ridge central to the Conquest map. There are no battle pickups in this mode. A: Laboratory Objective A is located on the south end of the base, within the glass enclosure in the center of the XD-1 testing labs. The lower floor of the room, which encompasses a number of workstations and is littered with engineering equipment, focuses engagement to short range combat in an environment rich in small-arm resistant cover. However, an upper corridor running round the perimeter of the room is bordered by large windows, allowing players to overwatch the flag from an elevated position, and negating much of the ground floor cover. Stairwells at the sides of the room can be used to counter these firing points. B: Submarine Pen Objective B is in the submarine pen located between the other two objectives, in the middle of the underground base. The capture zone is located on the ground floor, on the southern side of the dock. Platforms suspended from the ceiling form an additional floor above the flag. Despite being an interior space, the dock area is quite large, which can make for both short and medium range engagements. While the ground floor is abundant in cover, most of the area around the capture point is exposed to fire from the upper level, as most of the protection is directional only. A couple of shipping containers near the flag can provide some overhead concealment, but the extensive nature of the upper platforms means control of them is key to control of the flag. C: Generators Objective C is found within the generator room on the northern end of the facility. The flag itself is located on the upper split-level to the back of the room, adjacent to the corridor linked to the elevator shaft. The cramped space around this flag limits engagements to close combat, and while the center of the chamber around the capture zone is relatively exposed, cover can be found around the perimeter in the form of several concrete support pillars, metal crates, and the electrical generators that are the namesake of the flag. In addition, raised catwalks leading from the second floor on the southern end of the room which can provide overwatch against ground level, but due to the ceiling elevation, players must prone in order to utilize the firing position. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch takes place in the same area as Domination; within the underground research base and submarine dock. Squad Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch is set in the same area as Domination and Team Deathmatch. Defuse Defuse takes place inside the submarine dock. The Marine team spawns with the bomb on the southern side of the base, in a corridor with operable blast doors. The Russian team spawns in a similar corridor on the opposite side, adjacent to a generator room. Objective A is on an elevated catwalk, on the south side of the dock, while objective B is on the northern side of the ground floor of the dock in the middle of the base. Trivia *In the XD-1 Testing area, blueprints for a Titan battleship are displayed on the northern side of the room. Like the T-39 Bogatyr blueprints on Giants of Karelia, the blueprints simply call the vehicle Titan, as opposed to a specific designation. *The name of the map in game files is XP4_Subbase (Submarine Base/Factory) *There is a large poster showing a submarine and the writing "архангел" (Russian for Archangel) in the submarine-repairing area (near flag C in Conquest-Large). **''Archangel'' seems to be the name for a bigger project or corporation, as posters with various vehicles and the name Archangel also appear on other Final Stand maps. Category:Maps of Battlefield 4